the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 458
NeS1 Post 458 marks the beginning of the third Chapter, NeS: As Seen on TV1! The heroes travel through the carnival together, hoping to tackle the great evil that infests it as a group. They are joined by Ares, Morris the Cat and an army of Scotsmen. They eventually find a janitor's shack and a television that is marked as the cause of the evil in the carnival. Otter touches it and finds that his hand can enter the television. The heroes travel into the TV when DarkSide finally separates from Semievil to reveal himself. He then beckons a new evil to the group, named They. While DarkSide is the evil of the souls within the Story Realm, They is the 'evil' of the Real World - society, television, video games, etc. They changes the channel and the group find themselves on the Spice Network, an adult channel with naked women. Losien and MaybeChild are annoyed and refuse to be lesbian when They asks. The male heroes are tempted by the vice of the channel but the two women are determined to undo this situation. In a final Non-Story Note, Gebohq the Writer reminds the other Writers that they are able to leave this TV World any time because Ares's Colosseum has its own pay-per-view channel. Post (NSP: Whoops, soh-ree. I keep saying I'm gonna post to myself, then work comes along. Bleh. So I'm on it now, kinda...) *Back at the fair, the fighters regroup at hte merry-go-round and decide to stick together, seeing how some, like Krig, have encountered evils in this place, and figured they'd survive longer if they were together. Feeling a wind of rightousness in him, Gebohq decides that the group should find the evil that is plagueing this fair and keep it from speading further.* *(deep intake of breathe) So Gebohq, Antestarr, Otter, Losien, Maybechild, Semievil (still possessed), Krig, Ares (who jsut got there), Morris the Cat, and an army of Scots (deep release of breathe), journey into the darker realms of the fair(who did I forget now?). And they all walk right into Gebohq, similar to RPGRole-Playing Games article, Wikipedia. games. Economy size pockets really help carry people when you need it :) * *They find themselves in an old janitor's shack, with only a TV showing static. While teh others were examining the room, tehOtter touched the screen of the TV, only to find his hand went right trough it! He told the others about it, and, deciding that the evil must lurk in there (the big signs pointing at the TV that said "Evil presence of hte fair, in here" helped too). Each of them climbed into the 20" TV, Morris having the most difficulty. An evil laughter eminated from nowhere as the last oen entered in.* *In a predictable fashion, the fighters find themselves in a snow-bound wasteland, with a storm that reflected the static on the TV. The party stood dumbfounded as to what to do next, when Semievil's eyes rolled back, went into convusions, and flopped on to teh ground. The snow around him swirled into a human form, growing darker as it did. They recognized it as the Darkside.* *The Darkside uncharacteristically whistled for someone, and before them they saw another figure walk up. The figure looked like a man with long black hair, tight black pants and boots, and a "wifebeater"Sleeveless Shirt article, Wikipedia. (white T-shirt) under his black leather shirt. The person resembled your typical spouse abuser, terrorist bomber, or Marylin MansonMarilyn Manson article, Wikipedia.. No, it wasn't Wolf. It was "they".* "We're so glad you could join us, our friends," they began to say. They then began to randomly laugh maniaclly. They continued on. "And we see the Darkside came along for teh ride too. Oh, how rude of us, we're not sure if we introduced ourself to your friends here. We are "they", and where as our dark friend here is the combined evils of all in hte fantasy world, I'm all the evils of teh "real world": TV, video games, big coorperations, "society", etc. etc. etc...." "Man, another guy with too many voices in his head," Geb wispered to Maybe. "Well, lets' continue with the fun, shall we?" they asked rhetorically. And with a snap of their fingers, the scenery changed. They found themselves on the Spice channelSpice Networks article, Wikipedia., and oddly enough, the movie being played was a comedy. Alligator strippers surrounded them amongst human ones, and they were inside a bar, with a contraption to the side to measure your "hooterage". All except Maybechild and Losien found tehmselves gaping with their mouths wide open. "Oh yeah.." the guys said in unison. They began to go out and enjoy themselves. Maybechild and Losien stood there in disgust. "Oh come on," "they" said. "Didn't you ever want to try being a lesbian?" "NO!" the two of them said. Then Maybechild said to Losien "We must find a way to stop this evil, or at least change the channel." Will Maybechild and Losien be able to stop this sexual temptation on the male fighters? er, *ahem* jsut remember girls, teh Spice channel is a Pay-per-viewPay-per-view article, Wikipedia. channel, and remember who's paying our bills... (NSP: And remember, teh Arena has it's own Pay-per-view channel, so we can "return" to that anytime we want. Hope you liked the new things I've opened up here.) References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post